Hieróglifos
Definição , já feitas as correlações com o Código Gardiner.]] Os hieróglifos são um sistema de escrita que usa símbolos icônicos para comunicar mensagens. Várias culturas antigas usaram hieróglifos, mas a variação mais famosa são os hieróglifos egípcios. Já houve muitos encontros com hieróglifos no decorrer de Lost. Damon Lindelof diz, em Access: Granted, que os símbolos são usados porque "há muitas interpretações dos hieróglifos, é por isso que os estamos usando". Alguns dos hieróglifos, como aqueles no contador de tempo na estação Cisne, foram criados pela Iniciativa DHARMA. Outros, como aqueles no Templo, parecem ser mais velhos. A cada hieróglifo é dado um código alfanumérico para que possa ser escrito usando-se letras e números das civilizações do Oeste. Cada código se refere a um símbolo do Código Gardiner. Por exemplo, o primeiro símbolo no contador de tempo, vestimenta dobrada, tem o código "S29". Aparições Episódios e cenas em que os símbolos apareceram * Vistos pela primeira vez na 2ª temporada, Episódio 'One of Them', os hieróglifos aparecem depois que Locke falha em "Apertar o Botão", antes que a contagem regressiva atinja o zero. ** Locke digitou os números antes que todos os cinco símbolos do contador parassem de rodar. ** O contador, então, retornou ao 108:00. ** Vídeo mostrando a cena do hieróglifo em velocidade normal e lenta * Mencionados por Henry Gale, quando ele diz que nada aconteceu, no episódio 'Lockdown'. * Vistos na 2ª temporada, no episódio 'Live Together, Die Alone', os hieróglifos apareceram durante e depois da primeira falha de sistema ocasionada por Desmond. * Vistos na 2ª temporada, no episódio 'Live Together, Die Alone', os hieróglifos aparecem depois que Locke derruba o monitor. * Visto em The Lost Experience como parte de um jogo no website da Fundação Hanso, assim como o encaminhado por Rachel Blake em um blog sobre o Instituto Vik. * Vistos na 4ª temporada, no episódio 'The Shape of Things to Come', os hieróglifos aparecem na porta da passagem secreta dentro do closet da casa de Ben; depois disso, o Monstro aparece e mata os mercenários. * Vistos na 4ª temporada, no episódio 'There's No Place Like Home: Parte 2', os hieróglifos aparecem no Cofre localizado abaixo da Orquídea, onde está a roda congelada com a qual Ben move a ilha. * O mesmo Cofre é mostrado na 5ª temporada no episódio 'This Place is Death', quando Locke ajusta a roda, que estava fora do seu eixo. * Antes, no mesmo episódio, 'This Place is Death', os hieróglifos são vistos no Templo para onde o Monstro arrasta Montaud e onde, depois de mais uma viagem no tempo, que o transporta para dias ou semanas depois, Jin tropeça no braço arrancado do francês. * No episódio 'The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham', também na 5ª temporada, Caesar, enquanto pesquisava os arquivos no escritório de Ben na Hidra, encontrou uma cópia em xerox de uma página do Diário de Daniel que continha um mapa para A Tempestade. Contudo, diferentemente da primeira vez em que é mostrado, hieróglifos foram acrescentados no canto inferior à esquerda. * Em 'La Fleur', um ankh, símbolo hieroglífico que representa a fertilidade, é visto nas mãos da Estátua e, logo depois, no colar de Paul. * Vistos novamente na 5ª temporada, no episódio 'Dead is Dead', os hieróglifos aparecem dentro da passagem secreta da casa de Ben, quando ele aciona o ralo para convocar o Monstro. * Logo depois, no mesmo episódio, 'Dead is Dead', os hieróglifos aparecem dentro da galeria onde Ben cai e onde reside o Monstro, que vai julgá-lo. * No 13º episódio da 5ª temporada, 'Some Like it Hoth', os hieróglifos aparecem no quadro negro que Jack está limpando quando Roger Linus chega à sala de aula da DHARMA. * Ainda na 5ª temporada, no episódio 'Follow the Leader', os hieróglifos aparecem dentro dos Túneis, onde Jack, Sayid, Eloise e Richard vão para resgatar a Jughead. * No último episódio da 5ª temporada, 'The Incident', os hieróglifos podem ser vistos na tapeçaria de Jacob. * No mesmo episódio, 'The Incident', o ankh é novamente visto nas mãos da Estátua. * O bilhete apresentado no site ajirairways.com http://www.ajiraairways.com/ tem hieróglifos em semitransparência nos cantos inferiores e superiores. São visíveis os mesmos cinco hieróglifos do contador de tempo da escotilha — S29, Z7, U29, G1 e Z6 —, que o produtor Damon Lindelof traduziu como "submundo”. Fatos * Na Comic-Con, e no podcast oficial de 31 de julho, o produtor Damon Lindelof disse que os hieróglifos podem ser vistos como um submundo - os hieróglifos apareceram no Lost Experience (nas aventuras de Rachel Blake) como variações de uma equação na qual a Fundação Hanso é obcecada: a Equação de Valenzetti. Se os números não forem digitados e o botão não for pressionado ao término do prazo de 108 minutos, os hieróglifos aparecem. * Ao mesmo tempo que os hieróglifos aparecem, um estranho barulho, de algum mecanismo, pode ser ouvido. Os símbolos nunca aparecem enquanto a contagem numérica está correndo (durante o reinício habitual do contador ao se digitar os números). ** Se nada for feito os hieróglifos ficam girando repetidamente. ** Os símbolos aparecem varias vezes no mesmo lugar antes de o contador parar, ao contrário de um display de cartões real, que para em um símbolo uma única vez, para que esse seja mostrado nitidamente. dessa maneira os símbolos aparecem muito mais vezes do que deveriam, fruto de um erro ou de um efeito mais dramático. * Há mais símbolos no display do que os que aparecem por fim. Em câmera lenta parece que todos os símbolos estão presentes em todas as posições. * Os símbolos são desenhos de hieróglifos egípcios e podem ser vistos na Lista de Sinais de Gardiner * Os hieróglifos aparecem na ordem 4,3,5,1,2. * Os símbolos ficam possivelmente bloqueados por algum mecanismo que os libera com a anomalia magnética. O Cisne não foi destruído em 'Live Together, Die Alone'. Descrição dos desenhos Os hieróglifos, da direita para a esquerda: * Posição 5 01: um bastão, ou uma muleta em forma de "Y" que aponta tanto para as 5h quanto para as 11h. * Posição 4 10: um pássaro, parecido com um falcão, de perfil esquerdo. * Posição 3 00: uma pequena fogueira com a chama apontando para as 12h, ou um cocar com uma pena grande. * Posição 2 00: uma onda parecida com a letra minúscula "e". * Posição 1 00: um pano dobrado. O lado esquerdo do pano é um pouco maior que o lado direito. * Posição 5 traduzida foneticamente como "O", significa desastre. * Posição 4 traduzida foneticamente como "A". O pássaro é um Kite, um predador nato munido de uma cauda plana e asas ponteagudas. * Posição 3 traduzida foneticamente como "Tcha", é um galho em chamas, simboliza agricultura, Naves, e Profecias. * Posição 2 traduzida foneticamente como "IU", Corda, medida, ou o número 100, "sinais derivados de figuras geométricas". * Posição 1 traduzida foneticamente como "S", "coroas, vestidos, etc.". Interpretação Notem que são apenas teorias, pois segundo a declaração dos produtores, os hieróglifos são traduzidos (e assim se entende o significado) é o equivalente a "underworld" (que pode ser traduzido como inferno, submundo ou raça vil). * Os símbolos poderão ser traduzidos para: "Matar!" (o "caus." na imagem a direita significa "causador" que nos leva a outra tradução: "Causa para morrer" ou "Fazer alguém morrer" ou "A causa da morte" ou "Matar"). Isto deve parecer como "s-w-DA-A-Z6" no formato do Manual de Codificação (Manuel de Codage), usado hoje em dia em todo o software para processamento de textos hieroglíficos. Num diferente formato, os Símbolos deverão ser codificados como S29-Z7-U29-G1-Z6. A tradução fonética "swda" parece traduzir em "morre" ou "morrer" ou "aquilo que morre". A fonética poderia ser algo como "suda" que significa "fortaleza/fortificação". Isto poderia ser uma referência as portas de isolamento. Nota-se que os símbolos que são mostrados poderão ter mínimas variações (um defeito no traço do símbolo do pássaro, um entalhe em uma linha...) que podem somente ocorrer em uma definida linha do dicionário (escrito a mão) que foi usado para determinar esta tradução (veja imagem a direita). É muito provável que aqueles símbolos foram realmente pegos desta página pelos produtores da série. Há mais símbolos que podem ser vistos apenas quando o contador está rodando. Um deles é o símbolo para "criança" (um dos temas recorrentes na série) ou para "comer, beber, falar, pensar, sentir", outro representa "faca". Nenhuma transliteração fonética é dada na fonte. Interpretações alternativas Os hieróglifos podem ser reinterpretados. A confusão está no símbolo do pássaro. Talvez ele possa ser um tipo de falcão ao invés de um abutre, demonstrado pela cauda esquadrejada -- o mesmo símbolo com uma cauda arredondada é o Abutre, com o som "3" (parada gutural). Palavras com "Coluna de fogo / Chama" nelas são muitas vezes palavras de movimento ou jornadas. Se o último símbolo tivesse sido mudado por "Pernas Caminhando" ("iwi" ou "nmtt"), e se o segundo for a "Codorna" (como é conhecida na tradução final para "morrer"), a palavra inteira será muito próxima de "partir" ou "seguir". Para isto ser verdade, o último símbolo deveria ter mudado mesmo já estando travado nele. Uma teoria é que se os ocupantes pararem de entrar os Números, eles deverão deixar a ilha. Em qualquer tentativa de traduzir Hieróglifos, a idéia que eles representam é imperativa. Isto faz a diferença entre entender cada símbolo como uma idéia ou valor fonético. Fonéticamente, lendo da direita para esquerda, por causa da direção que está virado o rosto dos animais, você terá "OATCHAUS". Em pesquisas no site do Dr. Budge e em seus muitos livros sobre Hieróglifos, não foi encontrado nada sobre esta transliteração, nem nomes ou palavras, tanto em inglês quanto em egípcio. Você pode olhar para ele como sendo uma idéia por símbolo, onde existirão pensamentos mais coesos. O quinto símbolo, a flecha, é definido como Calamidade ou Desastre. O quarto símbolo, o pássaro é uma ave de rapina. O terceiro símbolo é uma chama ou coluna de fogo. O segundo símbolo é uma medida, corda ou o número 100. O primeiro símbolo é a vestimenta dobrada, que pode ser descrito como "causativo". Nesta forma os Hieróglifos devem ser entendidos em um nível emocional. Aqui os pensamentos conduzem a um desastre que persiste. A chama/coluna de fogo mede a causa. Em outras palavras, é um aviso para impedir a calamidade. A chama/coluna de fogo deverá obviamente referir-se ao aparato que produz o magnetismo escondido através das proteções de concreto e que necessita atenção a cada 108 minutos. As figuras "medida" e "causativa" poderão dizer dos 108 minutos e insinuar esta falha para entender as medidas (necessidade de apertar o botão naquele determinado intervalo de tempo) irá causar calamidade, mostrada pela quinta figura. Foi dado essa análise que faz um pouco mais de sentido, a menos que alguém saiba o que "OATCHAUS" significa. Questões não respondidas * De onde vêm os hieróglifos originais? * De que época são? * Por que o bilhete da Ajira Airways inclui hieróglifos? * Quem adicionou os hieróglifos no mapa de Daniel, e por quê? Category:Mistérios Category:Símbolos